Argon oxygen decarburization converters are a type of metallurgical converter which are used in high grade steel and stainless steel refining. These vessels are carried in non-attached trunnion rings. Due to the thermal loads placed on such vessels, these converters are typically lined with a refractory lining or layer having a high magnesia content. The refractory lining serves to absorb the thermal load to reduce the thermal stresses on the vessel, and thereby prolong the service life of the vessel. The thermal loads also affect the trunnion ring even though the ring is arranged at a distance of 100 to 200 mm from the converter vessel.
In the art, various approaches have been taken to reduce the effects of the thermal loads and stresses on the converter vessel and/or the trunnion ring. Known approaches include attaching a cooling system directly to the vessel; running cooling fluid through the interior cavities of the trunnion ring; and incorporating a fluid or a vapour based cooling system into the interior of the trunnion ring.
While known systems have addressed the problems of thermal loading and stressing, there are shortcomings associated with the prior approaches. Accordingly, there still remains a need for an improved cooling mechanism suitable for metallurgical converters utilizing a trunnion or carrying ring.